


Sleep well Little Lion

by Fluffyphanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Phan Comfort, Relationship(s), Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, angst fluff, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyphanfics/pseuds/Fluffyphanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan came back from Germany, and Phil is happy because of that. But he hasn’t slept well since he has depression. And since they haven’t been together since Dan left, they have a whole afternoon together but Phil was too tired and depressed because he was up all the nights depressed or waiting for Dan to wake up and smile a little again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep well Little Lion

Phil’s POV  
Dan went to Germany for a project that he is doing, so I was left home alone for a few days, which was sad, because I missed him laughing at the TV shows, the cuddles and eating together. I haven’t slept well for months actually. I actually have been sleeping like 2-3 hours per day, naps with Dan only. I have been feeling useless lately, talentless, etc. But since he was not here, I only slept like 1-2 hours. On nights, I used to think about the talentless person I am today; he was coming back from Germany. I was so excited that I actually didn’t get any sleep at all last night. It was 1pm when he told me he was here, so I went to the airport to pick him up.  
When I arrived, he was getting out of the airplane, and it looked like he just woke up. When he saw me, he came to me and he hugged me.  
“Hey babe! I missed you so much”- Phil  
“I missed you too Phil”- Dan sleepily  
I helped Dan walk because he had a lot of bags in his hands. Also, because he was still kind of sleepy. He was rubbing his eye in such an adorable way, and he had the totoro plushie I gave him for 1 year anniversary in his hand, which made him look like a little kid just waking up. He looked adorable when he was waking up.  
“I also see that you have hobbit hair today Dan, I missed the hobbit hair too.”- I told him joking  
“Phil, I just woke up, that’s why. My hair also missed you touching it while cuddles.”-Dan  
“You look adorable when you are sleepy”- I told him laughing  
“No I don’t”-Dan  
“Yes you do!” - I told him and then I gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
At this time, we got into a taxi. Dan got a call and he talked most of the time on the road. Then, he hung up.  
There was a silence for about 3 minutes until I talked  
“What *yawns* time is it?”-I asked while rubbing my eyes  
“It’s 2:23; are you tired Phil?”-Dan asks curious  
“I actually am not tired, but how about you?”- I answered  
“I kind of fell asleep when the airplane started to leave Germany. And then, I woke up when the flight attendant said that we were here. So, I am not tired at all. But you look tired Phil”-Dan  
“I actually am not tired, I slept like a baby last night”- I said lying to Dan.  
“If you say so…”- Dan smiling and giving a kiss to Phil  
I didn’t want Dan to notice, but the dark circles under my eyes are getting more and more prominent. He’ll notice soon, and he’ll make fun of me, and he will think I am a useless person  
Dan’s POV:  
When we arrived home, it was like 3 pm  
“Do you want me to help you unpack?”-Phil asked  
“I will unpack tomorrow. I actually am pretty lazy to do it today”- Dan  
“Well, what do you want to do then?”- Phil  
“Maybe some Mario Kart?”-I asked  
“Ok, do you want me to order pizza?”- Phil  
“Yeah, I think that is a good idea”-Dan  
“Ok, turn on the wii u, I will order the pizza.”-Phil told me as he gave me a kiss  
“Love you Bear”-Dan  
“Love you too Lion”-I told him  
I turned on the wii u and I told him that everything was ready.  
While we were playing Mario kart 8, Phil rubbed his eyes slowly while yawning occasionally. He actually looked pretty tired, but also adorable. But the online round started, so I had to get ready to play. Since we were playing online, I was going as fast as possible. And Phil was actually going pretty slow because of rubbing his eyes.  
“Are you sure you are not tired?”- I asked  
“I’m pretty sure I am not tired Dan. I just need tea, that’s all”- Phil told me while rubbing his eyes.  
We played a lot of rounds. When the rounds ended, I got 1st place, and Phil got 7th on 16 out of 20 of the rounds. He never gets lower than 3rd. NEVER.  
“Phil, come on, what happened?”- I asked him  
“It happened that I got 7th”- He answered laughing  
“You never get 7th Phil. And you get angry when you get to 3rd.”-I said  
“It just has happened once, I know I am an amazing *yawns* racer”- He said while rubbing his eyes again  
“And also amazingly tired, Lion, you need to rest now”-I told him  
“But it’s 5pm, we have a lot of time of the day to be with each other. It’s not even 9pm Dan”- Phil told me  
“But…”-Then the doorbell rang  
*door bell rings*  
“The pizza is here!”- Phil said to avoid going to bed  
Phil’s POV  
I went downstairs for the pizza to avoid talking about sleeping. I wanted to play video games with Dan as much as possible. But when I was going downstairs, I felt like I was going to fall, everything started to make me feel tired, but I didn’t fall asleep. I opened the door, paid and then brought the pizza to the table. Dan wanted to watch Netflix so I told him that it was fine by me. “So, what do you want to watch?”- I asked Dan  
“We can watch some Pokémon if you want to”- he answered  
“Ok, put it then”-I told him  
We watched Pokémon until about 8pm. Like it was still on the TV but Dan started a pillow fight so we fighted and we made pillow forts. I had my Pikachu onesie and Dan had his Charizard onesie on. I was actually about to fall asleep on the fort, but then Dan started attacking.  
“I am going to win this pillow fight!”-Dan said on a sweet way  
“No you are not! Are you ticklish Dan?”-I asked him sarcastically  
“No I’m not.”- Dan  
“Well, prove it then!”-I told him smiling while getting close to him  
I started to tickle Dan, he looked adorable.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOP!”- He said, laughing  
a while later, we decided to stop playing the fort fights because we wanted to write all the 150 Pokémon names on a piece of paper.  
Dan’s POV  
we started to write the names, it took us like 5 minutes to get to the half of the list. But then Phil got a phone call, it was Louise  
“Hi Louise”-I told her  
“Hi, I thought you were going to be on Germany for a few more days.”-Louise.  
“No, I really wanted to come back to see Phil, so I came a little earlier than the BBC r1 people.”-I told her.  
We talked for a while and then I passed the phone to Phil. I was just watching how Phil was talking and rubbing his eyes, he really needed to sleep. A while later, Phil left the room to talk personally. Then, I thought of a Pokémon character, but I actually didn’t remember his name. And all the devices were in the Phil’s bedroom, with no battery. So, I slowly walked to Phi’s room, to not bother him. I opened the door slowly, to not make too much noise. But when I got closer, I heard a small part of the conversation that actually surprised me.  
*In the conversation*  
“Louise, I’m fine, I am just not tired”-Phil  
“But you haven’t slept well since the last time we talked! That was 3 months ago!”-Louise  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine, at least I sleep like 1-2 hours with Dan”-Phil before yawning.  
“If this continues, you are going with me to the doctor, deal?”- Louise  
“Deal”- Phil  
“Ok, I have to go; I will message you tomorrow to see how you are doing, Bye.”-Louise  
“Bye”-Phil  
When Phil hung up, he noticed me.  
“Dan, how long have you been here?”- Phil scared  
“The time enough to hear that you haven’t slept well in a month”-I told him a little angry  
“I…I…I…don’t know what to say”-Phil scared with his eyes full of tears  
“You just need to tell me why this happened”-I told him  
“I…*sniff*…I…can’t…tell you”-Phil  
“Why?”-Dan  
At this moment he started crying, he went to the living room and he started to cry on a pillow  
“Phil!”-I said worried while running to him  
“Why don’t you want me to know?”-I asked worried  
“You…you…may think this is*sniff*dumb and I…I don’t want you to make fun of me”-Phil  
“I will never make fun of you crying babe, I love you more than anything in this world, you are my best friend and boyfriend. I won’t make fun of you crying, never.”-I told him  
“Promise?”-Phil asked me sniffing  
“Promise”-I told Phil and then I gave him a kiss  
“Well, I…*sniff* have been*sniff* hating myself a lot lately, I feel *sniff* useless, like this person that went famous on the internet, has a perfect boyfriend, lives with him, but that has no talent”-Phil  
“And why didn’t you tell me?”-Dan  
“When I am with you, I feel happy. Watching you asleep, makes me *sniff*smile and you look so happy in your dreams, you smile while you are asleep, which is lovely. And I don’t want you to wake up for my dumb interruption of depression”-Phil crying  
When I heard that words, my heart was breaking in small pieces.  
“What are you talking about Phil? You are the one that helped me get out of my depression, the one that made me continue on my channel, the one that helped me on my existential crisis, the one that makes me smile every single day since I left depression, the one that made millions of fans stop having depression and giving them a smile every day, the one that laughs at my jokes, the one that cuddles with me, and the one who accepted me as his boyfriend, roommate, and best friend, I love you, and I will love you forever and always”-I said  
“Thank you Dan, I love you”-Phil  
“I love you too”-Dan  
After that, I gave him a sweet, adorable kiss, that made him hug me.  
A silence came; Phil rested his head on my shoulder, and yawned.  
“Babe, you need some rest”-I told him  
“But I can’t fall asleep at night, I haven’t slept a full night for 3 months”-Phil  
“I can help with that”-I told him  
“But…how?”-Phil asked  
“Hold on”-I said while running to my bedroom  
Phil’s POV  
At this time, Dan ran to his bedroom, I had no idea of what he was doing. When he came back, he came with a blanket, two mugs and the totoro plushies.  
“What are you doing?”- I asked him curious  
“When you were ill, this is what I always used to do to help you sleep: sleep together, with hot chocolate and cuddling with our totoro plushies. I always made you fall asleep with this when you were on your family’s house and you were ill, so I am doing it now”- I told Phil  
“I used to say that years ago, I don’t know if this still *yawns* works for me”-Phil while rubbing his eyes tiredly  
“I am pretty sure this is going to work”-I told him while giving him the totoro plush  
“Ready?”- I asked him  
“I *yawns* think so”-Phil tired  
I turned off the lights, I walked to the sofa with Phil, and we started to watch Winnie the pooh(I know it was a little childish for me and Phil, but Pooh always makes us sleepy) and in just seconds, Phil fell asleep on my arms: my right arm was like a small pillow for his head, he was making this cute little sounds that he always do when he is asleep; his glasses were about to fall off his face, he had his Pikachu hat of the onesie on and he was hugging the totoro plushie I gave him on his arm, “Thank you, I really love you" Phil breathed. I could see how sleepy Phil was, so I gave him a little kiss on the forehead. Soon enough I could tell by his slow, rhythmic breathing that he was asleep again. With Phil’s steady heartbeat and his gentle movements it didn’t take me long to relax a bit. I was exhausted. My energy had hit rock bottom and before I knew it I was asleep.  
On the morning…  
Dan’s pov  
I got up because of the sun rays that were on my face. I yawned a few times and then I rubbed my eyes. Then, I turned my head to Phil, who was sleeping peacefully at the couch. His hair was messy, just like mine. He slept for a full night, I was proud of him.  
"Sleep well little lion”-I said sleepily  
“I love you, thank you”-Phil before going to sleep again  
Author's note: This is my first post on ao3!Omg okay. So, this is my most popular fic on Tumblr. My objective here is to make more popular my fics, and Tumblr stopped working for me on posting btw.So yeah, I will post all the Tumblr ones and then I will post the others. I am taking prompts, so if you want to submit any, here are my ways to contact me(even if no one actually sees this) My Tumblr:sleepyphanfics.tumblr.com My mail:thellamaunicorn@gmail.com


End file.
